Frozen
by CrimsonEmerald
Summary: Cafe yang menjadi surganya wanita. Tempat dimana butler-butler tampan disana menjadi pusat cuci mata./'Frozen Cafe'/Para butler rupawan disana, menebar pesona mereka diantara para wanita. Termasuk sang gadis rupawan yang sedang menyamar. Sakurai./"Selamat datang, ojou-sama!"/NEW PUBLISH!/SasuSaku, MaleSakuIno./Gawat! Seluruh wanita sudah terbius dengan pesona maskulinnya!/


Lonceng kecil yang digantung diatas daun pintu itu berdering halus. Seorang wanita menaiki undakan tangga. Pelanggan pertama di sebuah cafe itu kemudian masuk kedalam ruang cafe. Disambut oleh seorang butler berambut softpink dengan seragam hitam putih. Lelaki rupawan itu tersenyum manis. Membuat wajah sang wanita merona sambil menundukkan kepala.

Sakurai. Sang butler tampan itu meletakkan satu tangannya didepan dada, sembari menunduk sopan dan mengucapkan salam.

"Selamat datang, oujou-sama!"

Butler berambut softpink itu menggandeng wanita tersebut kemeja kosong yang tersedia. Sementara dibelakang sang wanita, sudah berderet wanita lain yang mengantri masuk untuk menjadi pelanggan cafe disana. Cafe dengan nuansa western yang kental itu berhasil memikat hati para wanita sejak buka beberapa minggu yang lalu. Cafe yang menjadi surganya wanita. Tempat dimana butler-butler tampan disana menjadi pusat cuci mata.

'Frozen Cafe'

Para butler rupawan disana, menebar pesona mereka diantara para wanita. Termasuk sang gadis rupawan yang sedang menyamar.

Sakurai.

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**My Sweet Kaicho©Hiro Fujiwara**

**Frozen©Sweet and Devil**

**SasuSaku, slight MaleSakuIno**

**WARNING: ****Typo(s), gaje, cerita pasaran, alur aneh, deskripsi membingungkan, diksi abal, MaleSakura, dan segala kekurangan fict ini. /pasti ada/**

**Terinspirasi dari banyak anime, komik, fict, drama, novel, dan sumber lainnya. Khususnya fict 'Clover's Cafe'. Tapi sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk memplagiat fict itu, hanya memakai konsep fict 'cafe' yang sama.**

Sasuke melangkah melewati pagar sekolah yang kemudian segera ditutup sang penjaga sekolah. Hampir saja ia terlambat di hari upacara penerimaan murid SMU barunya, Konoha Gakuen. Lelaki berambut biru dongker itu membenarkan letak tas dibahunya, sebelum kemudian melangkah menuju gedung aula.

Konoha Gakuen.

SMU barunya, dan hari ini ia harus menghadiri upacara penerimaan murid baru disana. Sekolah paling terkenal di kotanya. Selain itu, murid dibagi menjadi dua kelompok besar. Yaitu murid biasa dan murid beasiswa. Yang dibedakan dalam dua gedung berbeda. Jika murid biasa terdiri dari orang-orang mampu, maka murid beasiswa adalah murid pandai yang memilih jalur ini untuk bebas dari biaya. Gedung kelas murid biasa lebih besar karna jumlahnya yang lebih banyak, sementara gedung kelas murid beasiswa berada tepat dibelakangnya dengan gerbang menghadap kearah yang sebaliknya pula.

Murid biasa dan murid beasiswa jarang bertemu, karna mereka berangkat, belajar dan pulang sekolah dengan rute dan gedung yang berbeda. Kantin dan toiletnya pun berbeda. Kecuali pada hari upacara penerimaan murid baru, dimana baik murid biasa maupun murid beasiswa berkumpul bersama dalam gedung aula yang berada ditengah gedung keduanya. Dan Sasuke masuk sebagai murid biasa. Ia memang pandai, bahkan hampir setara dengan murid-murid dari kalangan beasiswa. Tapi keluarganya berasal dari kalangan berada yang tentu saja sangat sanggup untuk membayar biaya sekolahnya. Sehingga ia tak perlu repot-repot untuk ikut jalur beasiswa.

"AWAS!"

Sasuke mendongak, saat didengarnya sebuah suara teriakan didekatnya. Dan kemudian ia menemukan seseorang sedang memanjat pagar sekolah, kemudian melompat begitu sampai diatasnya. Dan mendarat tepat kearahnya yang sedang berdiri memandanginya.

Kejadiannya begitu cepat, hingga yang dirasakan Sasuke hanya denyutan dibelakang kepalanya. Karna barusan ketika ia jatuh ditimpa oleh orang yang dengan seenaknya melompat tadi, kepalanya terantuk tanah.

Sasuke meringis pelan, hidungnya terasa nyeri sekali saat orang itu mendarat persis diwajahnya. Ia menatap orang yang sedang menoleh sekilas padanya itu. Kemudian membuka suara padanya. Suaranya agak berat. Rambutnya berwarna softpink aneh, dengan panjang hanya sedikit melebihi bawah telinganya.

"Maaf. Tidak sengaja. Aku sedang buru-buru. Maaf sekali, ya."

Hanya beberapa kata singkat, dan orang itu kemudian berlalu dari hadapannya. Berlari terburu-buru meninggalkannya yang sedang menderita karna menjadi alas pendaratan.

'Laki-laki itu... sialan sekali dia.'

Sasuke bergumam dalam hati sambil mengusap hidungnya yang terasa nyeri, ia bangkit berdiri. Tak menyadari bahwa orang yang jatuh menimpanya tadi bukanlah seorang lelaki.

Melainkan seorang gadis yang akan ditemuinya tak lama lagi. Sepertinya kepala Sasuke jadi agak salah setelah terantuk sebelumnya sehingga tidak melihat rok yang dikenakan oleh sosok softpink tadi.

...

Sasuke duduk disalah satu bangku aula yang tersisa, tepat dikanan belakang paling pojok. Beberapa orang memandanginya yang baru datang. Tapi ia memilih cuek. Gara-gara si kepala pink tadi, ia jadi terlambat ke aula.

Sasuke memijit batang hidungnya yang masih terasa nyeri, memejamkan matanya sebentar. Lelaki berambut biru dongker itu menolehkan kepala, tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan orang yang duduk disebelahnya.

Mata emerald balas memandangnya. Rambut softpink yang panjangnya hanya sedikit melebihi dari bawah telinga.

'Tunggu dulu. Rambut softpink?'

"K-Kau?!/"Kau?"

Sasuke dan orang itu sama-sama berseru kaget, namun orang itu berseru dengan frekuensi lebih tinggi dari suaranya sambil menunjuk wajahnya dengan ekspresi yang berlebihan. Sasuke memandangnya datar dari balik jemari telunjuk orang itu.

"Cih, kau lagi. Belum puas membuat wajahku jadi alas pendaratanmu, sekarang mau apa lagi telunjukmu itu?"

Sasuke memutar pandangannya, pura-pura tak melirik wajah yang berkerut sebal disebelahnya itu.

Bukankah Sasuke yang seharusnya sewot disini setelah wajah tampannya dijadikan pendaratan mulus?

"Wah, orang yang tadi rupanya. Kalau begitu sekali lagi maaf saja ya. Yang tadi itu tak sengaja, aku sedang buru-buru."

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya, mendengar permintaan maaf bernada tak tulus dari orang yang hampir membuat bonyok wajahnya pagi ini. Lelaki itu menoleh, melemparkan tatapan tajam yang dibalas sengit oleh orang tersebut.

"Kau bilang tak sengaja? Bukankah jelas-jelas sekali waktu kau melompat itu sengaja, rambut gulali?"

Sasuke biasanya irit bicara. Ia tak mudah terpancing emosi. Tapi untuk kali ini, kekesalannya sudah berada diambang batas. Rambut gulali itu benar-benar menguji kesabarannya. Setelah menjadikan wajahnya sebagai alas pendaratan, rupanya ia juga susah sekali untuk minta maaf dengan tulus setelah kesalahan yang dilakukannya.

"Sudah kubilang aku tak sengaja! Dan maaf saja ya, aku punya nama. Namaku Haruno Sakura. Sa-ku-ra. Jadi berhentilah memanggilku dengan sebutan rambut gulali!"

Sasuke mendecih membalas tatapan sengit orang yang bernama Sakura itu. Tapi toh ia tak peduli. Untuk apa juga ia mengingat nama itu?

"Namamu persis seperti banci." Sasuke berkata dengan nada datar, sementara wajah Sakura disebelahnya sudah sepenuhnya memerah karna kesal. Pidato sambutan terakhir dari Kepala Sekolah Konoha Gakuen menutup acara penerimaan murid baru pagi itu. Diakhiri dengan tepuk tangan dari seluruh murid di aula minus Sasuke dan Sakura. Sasuke hendak bangkit berdiri dari kursinya, namun kemudian menoleh mendengar suara gaduh disebelahnya. Sakura sudah sepenuhnya berdiri dihadapannya dengan wajah memerah karna marah.

"Dengar ini baik-baik bokong ayam! Aku ini seorang perempuan! Karna itu namaku Haruno Sakura! Ingat itu bak-baik rambut aneh!"

Sakura berseru keras dihadapan Sasuke yang mendongak menatapnya terperangah. Orang yang disangka lelaki oleh Sasuke itu ternyata seorang perempuan. Sasuke menunduk memandang rok yang dikenakan Sakura, gadis itu mendengus keras dihadapannya. Sebelum kemudian beranjak dari hadapan Sasuke sambil menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal, mengundang beberapa kepala menoleh kepada mereka.

Sementara Sakura melangkah keluar dari gedung aula, Sasuke bangkit berdiri dari kursinya.

"Cih, sama sekali tidak ada kesan feminimnya. Wanita jejadian!"

Sasuke bergumam pelan, kemudian mendongak memeriksa helaian rambutnya, hingga kemudian mendengus.

"Rambutnya bahkan lebih aneh dari rambutku."

"Setelah ini Nee-san mau kemana?"

Sakura menoleh pada Haruno Rei sejenak dari kegiatan mencuci piring bekas makan siang mereka. Bocah lelaki berusia 6 tahun itu adalah anak dari kakak perempuannya, Haruno Hinagiku. Kakak perempuan yang lebih tua 8 tahun dari Sakura itu meninggalkan mereka saat Rei baru lahir tanpa alasan yang jelas. Bahkan sampai saat ini Sakura masih belum tahu alasan kakaknya itu meninggalkan mereka seperti ini.

"Nee-san mau mencari pekerjaan paruh waktu di kota. Karna didekat sini tidak ada yang jam kerjanya setelah nee-san pulang sekolah."

Rei mengangguk dari tempatnya duduk diatas karpet tipis yang menjadi alas ruang keluarga sekaligus dapur rumah mereka tersebut. Ia meletakkan sebuah buku yang barusan dibacanya keatas meja kecil yang menghadap ke televisi.

"Kalau begitu biar Rei ikut Nee-san. Rei juga mau bekerja untuk membantu Nee-san dan Tou-san."

Sakura tersenyum dari tempatnya berdiri, meletakkan piring beserta gelas yang baru dicuci ketempatnya. Kemudian berbalik menatap Rei yang sudah menganggapnya kakak tersebut.

Haruno Rei punya rambut merah menyala yang mungkin diwarisi oleh lelaki yang menghamili Hinagiku, karna kakaknya itu tak pernah sekalipun mengenalkan lelaki yang membuatnya hamil itu sebelum kabur dari rumah mereka. Selain itu, Ayah, Hinagiku, dan Sakura punya rambut softpink yang sama. Tapi Rei punya mata emerald yang serupa dengan Hinagiku dan Sakura. Hanya saja Rei punya kepribadian yang berbeda dari Hinagiku, begitu yang Sakura pikir setelah mengingat kembali tingkah laku Hinagiku selama ia masih ada. Rei anak yang cerdas. Dalam usianya yang masih muda, bocah itu mengerti tentang perekonomian keluarganya yang sulit. Sehingga Rei tumbuh menjadi anak yang tidak manja. Rei punya senyum manis yang Sakura tahu bukan diwariskan oleh Hinagiku, melainkan dari ayah biologis yang menghamili Hinagiku. Lelaki yang tak pernah sekalipun mereka ketahui identitas dan keberadaannya. Karna setahu Sakura, Hinagiku tidak tersenyum semanis senyuman Rei.

"Rei lebih baik belajar di rumah. Tunggu Nee-san dan Tou-san jika sudah pulang nanti. Biar Rei bisa pintar dan dapat beasiswa seperti Nee-san nanti."

Ayah Sakura datang dari kamar belakang. Salah satu dari lima ruangan kecil di rumah sederhana itu. Kamar belakang adalah kamar tidur Ayah dan Rei, sementara disebelahnya kamar tidur Sakura yang luasnya tak seberapa. Kamar yang dijadikan ruang keluarga, ruang makan, sekaligus dapur menjadi pusat ruangan di rumah mereka. Sementara ruang untuk menyambut tamu berada dibagian depan yang langsung berbatasan dengan pintu dan teras rumah. Dan kamar mandi serta wc berada dibagian paling belakang.

Pria berusia tak muda itu lagi tersenyum kebapakan pada Rei yang sedang menunduk sedih karna tak diperbolehkan membantu Nee-san dan Tousannya bekerja. Sudah sejak lama, Rei selalu memanggil Ayah Sakura dengan sebutan Tou-san. Ia sudah menganggap pria berambut pink dengan mata emerald yang serupa dengan Sakura itu sebagai Ayahnya.

Haruno Kizashi adalah kepala keluarga di rumah sederhana miliknya ini. Keluarga kecilnya yang tak lengkap. Karna putri sulungnya kabur dari rumah setelah melahirkan Rei, dan istrinya Haruno Mebuki meninggal dunia setelah melahirkan Sakura. Kizashi hanya bekerja sebagai tukang masak disebuah kedai kecil didekat rumah mereka. Bakat memasak itu pula yang diturunkannya kepada Sakura. Pria berumur itu memakai kaos putih usang dengan celana coklat longgar yang diikat obi ungu. Kepalanya dililit kain putih, mencegah anak rambutnya yang berwarna softpink keputihan karna beberapa uban itu menutupi pandangannya ketika sedang bekerja.

Kizashi mengusap lembut kepala Rei, sementara bocah itu menikmati usapannya dengan memejamkan mata. Saat-saat Kizashi mengusap kepalanya seperti inilah yang membuat Rei merasakan kehadiran Kizashi sebagai sosok Ayahnya. Menggantikan sosok ayah biologisnya yang tak diketahui siapa dan dimana tempatnya berada.

"Tou-san berangkat dulu. Ittekimasu."

"Itterashai."

Sakura dan Rei menjawab bersamaan ketika Kizashi membuka kenop pintu rumah mereka, kemudian menghilang dibalik daun pintu setelah memasang sandalnya. Rei menoleh pada Sakura yang hendak masuk kekamarnya untuk mengganti baju.

"Nee-san, kenapa okaa-san tidak pulang, ya? Apa dia membenciku?"

Pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Rei entah sudah yang keberapa kali itu menghentikan langkah Sakura. Gadis itu berbalik menghampiri Rei yang tengah duduk memandang kosong buku bacaannya. Sakura tersenyum, kemudian mengelus kepala Rei persis seperti yang dilakukan Kizashi sebelumnya.

"Rei tidak perlu memikirkan Hinagiku Nee-san. Disini Rei masih punya Nee-san dan Tou-san. Jadi Rei tidak perlu khawatir lagi."

"Rei ingin merasakan sentuhan tangan okaa-san. Okaa-san perempuan, berbeda dengan Tou-san dan err... Nee-san."

Rei menjawab ragu-ragu, melirik wajah Sakura yang sedang balas memandangnya itu. Tangan Sakura sudah berhenti mengelus kepalanya. Sakura mendengus, sebelum kemudian berdiri memunggungi Rei yang sedang terkekeh geli.

"Kau pikir Nee-san mu ini bukan perempuan, ya?"

"Habisnya Nee-san tomboy sekali seperti laki-laki. Coba Nee-san panjangkan rambutnya, jangan terus-terusan dipotong pendek sekali seperti itu."

Rei tersenyum polos pada Sakura yang sedang menoleh sekilas memandangnya. Sakura menghela nafas panjang, sebelum kemudian masuk kedalam kamarnya. Ia paling malas jika sudah membahas penampilannya. Jujur saja, Sakura tak suka bergaya feminim. Satu-satunya rok yang Sakura punya adalah rok seragam SMUnya. Dan sisanya hanya ada kaos dan celana panjang untuk pakaian sehari-hari.

Bukan berarti Sakura tak normal dan mengingkari garis hidupnya sebagai perempuan, tapi sejujurnya ia jadi membenci perempuan sejak Hinagiku meninggalkan mereka dengan tega. Dan parahnya, ia justru terlahir sebagai perempuan. Benar-benar mengesalkan menurutnya. Ia juga satu-satunya perempuan ditengah keluarga kecilnya yang hanya diisi oleh Tou-san dan Rei.

"Tapi elusan tangan Nee-san lebih lembut dari tangan Tou-san"

Rei bergumam pelan, tak terdengar oleh Sakura yang sudah masuk kedalam kamarnya. Kemudian mengganti bajunya. Untuk kemudian pergi ke kota. Mencari pekerjaan paruh waktu yang jam kerjanya setelah pulang sekolah.

...

Sudah berulang kali Sakura keluar masuk ke toko, super market, ataupun kedai yang dijumpainya untuk melamar pekerjaan paruh waktu. Tapi tak satupun yang menerimanya. Alasannya hanya satu. Karna Sakura tak bisa bekerja saat jam sekolah.

Sakura mengaitkan salah satu poninya kebelakang telinga. Sengatan matahari serasa menusuk kulitnya, apalagi ia memakai jaket dibalik kaos yang dipakainya. Benar-benar panas yang menyengat tubuh. Sakura melirik toko didekat tempatnya berdiri. Sebuah toko kecil yang menjual beberapa minuman segar.

Sakura meneguk salivanya. Bagaimanapun juga ia harus bertahan. Ia tak boleh membelanjakan satu sen uang sekalipun, karna sejak awal niatnya ke pusat kota ditengah matahari terik ini adalah untuk mencari pekerjaan. Bukan membelanjakan uang untuk membeli minuman. Lagipula ia tak bawa uang sepeserpun selain dua koin seratus yen dan kartu untuk registrasi naik bus umum yang hanya ia gunakan seperlunya jika memang ia menempuh jarak yang cukup jauh.

'Baiklah, berhemat Sakura. Kau hanya sedang berhemat, bukan karna kau pelit. Yosh! Semangat, Sakura!'

Sakura menyemangati dirinya sendiri dalam hati, sembari berjalan melewati sekumpulan gadis-gadis yang sedang berkumpul didepan sebuah toko aksesoris. Sakura bergidik, dalam hati bertanya-tanya. Mengapa mereka sanggup berdiri didepan toko ditengah cuaca terik seperti ini. Apalagi itu hanya sebuah toko aksesoris. Benar-benar tidak penting, pikir Sakura dalam hati. Meski cuaca sedang terik-teriknya, ini sudah masuk pukul 3 sore. Yang artinya pusat kota sedang ramai-ramainya.

Tak terduga, gerombolan gadis-gadis tadi menoleh pada Sakura. Membuat gadis itu balas menatap kumpulan gadis tadi dengan tatapan bingung. Gadis-gadis tadi merona sambil menundukkan kepala, justru semakin membuat Sakura kebingungan. Tapi ia tak ambil pusing dan terus melangkah mencari toko-toko yang membutuhkan tenaga pekerja paruh waktu.

Sakura tak tahu, kalau sebenarnya gadis-gadis itu merona saat ditatap Sakura yang mereka kira adalah seorang pemuda. Rupanya paras rupawan Sakura yang dibingkai rambut softpink unik membuat mereka terpana. Apalagi Sakura mengenakan kaos putih dan jaket serta celana hitam senada. Sederhana, namun terkesan cool. Mereka hanya tak tahu kalau semua pakaian itu didapatkan Sakura dengan gratis melalui kupon-kupon berhadiah yang biasa didapatkan oleh Rei. Sedikit tambahan, Rei adalah bocah paling beruntung yang pernah Sakura kenal. Karna ia tak pernah sekalipun melihat Rei absen mendapatkan hadiah ketika ia mencoba undian, kupon berhadiah, ataupun kuis yang diikutinya.

Sementara itu, dari balik kaca etalase cafe didekat Sakura. Seseorang sedang mengawasinya hingga Sakura berada tepat didepan cafe bergaya western tersebut.

"Siapa namamu?"

Sakura menoleh dengan kaget ketika seorang pria menanyainya secara tiba-tiba dari ambang pintu cafe disampingnya. Sakura memgerutkan alisnya sebentar, merasa familiar dengan sosok pria itu.

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura."

"Ah, nama yang bagus. Sedang mencari pekerjaan disekitar sini?"

Sakura langsung melonjak ditempatnya, saat pria itu mengetahui maksudnya datang ke pusat kota ini.

"Dari mana paman tahu?"

"Oh, jangan panggil aku paman. Aku masih cukup muda, panggil saja Itachi. Cafe ku akan buka sore ini, tapi kami masih punya satu pakaian butler untuk pekerja yang berminat bekerja ditempat kami."

Pria berambut raven panjang yang diikat kebelakang tengkuknya itu tersenyum ramah pada Sakura. Sementara Sakura mendongak menatap papan tulis disisi pintu cafe diatas undakan anak tangga berkarpet merah. Benar-benar sebuah cafe mewah.

'Frozen Butler Cafe'

"Hah?! Butler cafe? Itu artinya paman hanya menerima pekerja laki-laki, kan? Tapi aku perempuan, mana bisa aku bekerja di tempat ini?!"

Itachi mengerutkan alisnya saat mendengar penuturan Sakura. Ia menatap penampilan Sakura dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Tiba-tiba ia merasa tak pecaya dengan gender yang Sakura sebutkan barusan. Menurutnya Sakura adalah seorang lelaki, tapi kemudian tiba-tiba mengaku sebagai seorang perempuan. Selain itu ia meragukan penampilan Sakura yang sama sekali tak ada kesan feminimnya. Justru pesona maskulinnya membuat setiap wanita yang ditemuinya melirik kearahnya. Hal itu pulalah yang sejak tadi diamati Itachi hingga pria itu menawari Sakura bekerja sebagai butler di cafenya yang akan segera buka sore ini. Itachi sudah melihat setiap gadis yang merona ketika menatap Sakura didepan toko aksesoris tadi. Pasti mereka juga berpikiran yang sama dengan Itachi. Kalau Sakura adalah seorang lelaki.

"Kau perempu-"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, bodoh?! Kau pikir hanya kami yang akan membersihkan cafe mu ini?!"

Sebuah suara memotong perkataan Itachi selanjutnya, sementara pintu cafe berdering halus oleh lonceng kecil yang digantung diatasnya. Dan kemudian seorang pemuda berambut biru dongker yang amat dikenal Sakura keluar dari sana, sedang mengomel pada Itachi yang kemudian langsung cengengesan menatapnya.

Itu si bokong ayam. Sedang mengenakan pakaian butler hitam putih yang menurut Sakura sangat aneh untuk kepribadian dan gaya bokong ayam dikepalanya. Tapi tentu saja terlihat sangat elegan bagi setiap wanita yang meliriknya. Terpesona akan penampilannya.

"Bokong ayam?!"/"Rambut Gulali?!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!"

Keduanya sama-sama berujar disaat bersamaan, membuat Itachi geleng-geleng kepala menatap adiknya yang sudah menemukan suratan takdirnya.

"Itachi, apa yang kau lakukan bersama wanita jejadian ini?!" Sasuke bertanya dengan sewot. Sedikit banyak membuat Itachi takjub melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang langka.

"Panggil aku aniki. Jadi dia benar-benar wanita?!"

Itachi balas bertanya pada Sasuke yang mendecih, sementara Sakura balas mendengus keras. Saling memalingkan pandangan, menolak untuk berhadapan.

"Tentu saja aku wanita. Apa kau perlu men-test nya ke dokter?"

"Cih, rambut gulali itu sama sekali tak ada kesan feminimnya!"

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi, bokong ayam?!"

"Oh, kau mau dengar sekali lagi jidat lebar?"

Itachi tak mendengarkan adu argumen keduanya lagi setelah itu, ia sibuk tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Pria itu kemudian menyeringai misterius, sambil mengaitkan lengannya ke bahu Sasuke dan Sakura yang sedang sewot-sewotnya.

Pemilik cafe butler Frozen itu punya segudang rencana yang akan memikat banyak pelanggan wanita sore nanti. Lihat saja, cafe butlernya akan terkenal seantero Konoha.

Sakura sedang menggosok salah satu meja dengan perasaan bimbang. Disudut ruangan cafe, terlihat Sasuke yang tengah menggosok cangkir-cangkir kopi. Sementara di meja bar panjang, seorang pemuda berambut merah menyala dengan tato 'Ai' dikeningnya sedang menggosok meja dengan tenang. Sakura baru saja tahu kalau pemuda dengan lingkar hitam dimatanya itu bernama Sabaku Gaara. Sementara lantai cafe sedang disapu oleh seorang pemuda berambut kuning, lelaki yang sejak Sakura temui pertama kali itu selalu tersenyum ceria tengah menyapu hingga mencapai ambang pintu cafe sambil bersenandung ria. Dia Uzumaki Naruto, lelaki dengan tiga garis dipipinya. Sementara yang mengepel setelah Naruto menyapu adalah lelaki berkulit pucat, dengan rambut raven pendek bernama Shimura Sai. Persis seperti yang dikenalkan Itachi satu-persatu padanya.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang, melirik arloji hitam yang dipinjamkan Itachi kepadanya. 10 menit lagi cafe akan buka. Dan mereka sudah selesai membersihkan ruangan, sementara Itachi bersiap di dapur. Rupanya selain menjadi pemilik cafe, Itachi juga ambil bagian sebagai koki.

Meletakkan kain lap ke meja konter dapur, Itachi sedang menoleh menatapnya dengan sepasang mata onyx yang berbinar ceria, sungguh berbeda dengan tatapan mata onyx Sasuke.

"Yosh, Sakurai! Semangat!"

Sakura jadi bergidik sendiri saat mendengar nama samarannya menjadi butler lelaki di cafe ini. Tak ada yang tahu tentang identitasnya sebagai seorang perempuan, selain Itachi dan tentu saja si bokong ayam Sasuke yang tengah melintas didepannya dengan gaya yang menyebalkan.

Pekerjaan sebagai butler di cafe in punya gaji yang lumayan besar tiap bulannya, selain itu cafe ini cukup nyaman dan bersih. Waktu kerja yang sesuai dengan jam pulang sekolahnya juga membuat Sakura sepertinya akan betah lama disini. Tapi masalah ia harus menyamar menjadi butler lelaki dihadapan pelanggan dan pekerja lain benar-benar membuatnya tak nyaman. Ia memang terbiasa berpakaian seperti laki-laki, tapi ia tetap tak biasa berprilaku seperti laki-laki. Bagaimana jika tiba-tiba ia berteriak nyaring ketika melihat kecoa melintas didepannya? Dan itu akan membongkar rahasia kefeminimannya.

Memikirkan itu semua benar-benar membuat Sakura sakit kepala.

"Minna, kita berkumpul sebentar."

Itachi memanggil dari celah jendela dapur cafe, mengumpulkan seluruh butlernya. Sakura berjalan dengan jantung tak tenang, ia mencoba berjalan seperti biasanya. Mengikuti cara jalan Gaara didepannya yang cukup jantan untuk bisa ditirunya. Seluruh butler sudah rapi dengan seragam hitam putih khas butler cafe ini.

Sebuah kemeja berkerah dengan jas tanpa lengan berwarna hitam yang senada dengan celana panjangnya. Sakura, Naruto dan Sai memasang dasi mereka dengan rapi. Sementara Gaara memasang dasinya longgar. Yang paling parah adalah Sasuke. Dasi tersebut hanya dibiarkannya menggantung tanpa diikat dikerah kemejanya. Tapi toh tak ada satupun yang peduli. Semuanya punya image yang berbeda.

"Kalian pasti sudah tahu cara menyambut setiap pelanggan, bukan? Yosh, untuk hari pertama kita. Ayo semangat!"

Hanya Sakura dan Naruto yang balas berseru semangat, meski frekuensi suara Naruto jauh lebih tinggi. Sementara Sai hanya tersenyum manis, senyum yang terlihat janggal bagi Sakura. Sementara Gaara tersenyum tipis, Sasuke hanya mendengus. Dan kemudian seluruh butler bersiap didepan pintu cafe untuk menyambut pelanggan pertama mereka.

Secara bergantian, Naruto, Sai, Gaara, dan Sasuke menyambut setiap pelanggan tanpa kesulitan. Giliran terakhir adalah Sakura, yang sedang berdiri gugup diambang pintu cafe. Dari kaca etalase, terlihat seorang wanita sedang menaiki undakan tangga. Bersamaan dengan dering halus dari lonceng yang digantung diatasnya.

Sakura membukakan pintu untuk pelanggan selanjutnya. Tangannya hampir gemetar, sementara keningnya berkeringat. Ia melirik Naruto yang sedang menanyai pesanan pelanggannya. Sama sekali tidak terlihat gugup ataupun grogi seperti Sakura, seakan lelaki itu terbiasa. Melihat itu, Sakura menarik nafas panjang. Sebelum kemudian tersenyum menawan pada pelanggannya yang sedang terpesona menatapnya itu.

Meletakkan satu tangannya didepan dada, Sakura membungkuk sopan sambil berkata.

"Selamat datang, oujou-sama."

Wajah wanita itu kemudian merona, menurut yang didengarnya dari Itachi. Itu berarti wanita tersebut tidak akan menyadari identitasnya sebagai seorang perempuan. Selain itu, postur tingginya yang melebihi tinggi badan rata-rata wanita Jepang juga membuat tubuhnya tegap layaknya seorang pemuda. Sakura mengulurkan sebelah tangannya, yang disambut oleh sang wanita. Dan kemudian Sakura berhasil menuntunnya di meja kosong yang tersedia.

Sepanjang langkahnya, Sakura tersenyum bangga. Entah mengapa ia merasa akan menikmati pekerjaannya. Sementara seluruh wanita sedang melirik kearahnya yang sedang tersenyum manis plus dengan wajah rupawannya. Dari kejauhan Itachi tersenyum senang, keputusannya untuk merekrut Sakura sebagai salah satu butler cafenya memang benar-benar tepat.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu lagi, oujou-sama?"

Sakura menunduk sopan saat menerima pesanan pelanggannya, wanita itu memandangnya dengan wajah merona. Masih terpesona akan pesona maskulinnya.

"Kalau boleh tahu, s-siapa n-namamu?"

Sakura semakin tersenyum manis, sementara sang wanita dibuat semakin gugup olehnya.

"Anda bisa memanggil saya Sakurai, oujou-sama. Jika ada yang anda butuhkan lagi, tolong jangan sungkan untuk memanggil nama saya."

Sakura berkata sopan, kemudian melangkah menuju meja konter pesanan. Dimana Itachi sedang menunggunya dengan satu senyuman lebar. Sakura juga tersenyum lebar. Pekerjaan pertamanya sepertinya berjalan lancar.

"Pesanan untuk meja nomor 8."

Sakura menyerahkan kertas pesanan pelanggannya yang masih memandanginya dari meja. Itachi menerima pesanan Sakura dengan senyuman masih sama lebarnya.

"Akan segera datang, Sakurai-kun."

Sakura tertawa mendengar Itachi memanggilnya Sakurai, tawa manis yang elegan bagi belasan pasang mata yang tengah meliriknya dengan wajah merona. Sasuke datang, membawa pesanan pelanggannya yang lain. Lelaki itu melirik Sakura atau Sakurai yang tengah mengenakan seragam butler, dan bertingkah layaknya seorang lelaki yang berhasil menggoda setiap wanita didepannya.

"Cih, dasar gadungan kau rambut gulali."

Sasuke bergumam pelan tepat disamping Sakura ketika kemudian pemuda itu melangkah pergi dari hadapannya, bersiap untuk menyambut pelanggan selanjutnya. Mendengar hal itu Sakura menoleh, menatap sebal pada bokong ayam yang menghancurkan moodnya. Tapi tentu saja ia tak boleh kehilangan senyumnya didepan pelanggan-pelanggannya.

Dengan langkah percaya diri, Sakura berdiri disamping Sasuke. Saling melemparkan lirikan sinis. Tepat ketika pintu cafe terbuka, seorang wanita masuk. Tak tanggung-tanggung disambut oleh Sakura dan Sasuke bersamaan.

"Selamat datang, oujou-sama!"

Tak seperti wanita sebelumnya, wanita berambut pirang ponytail ini hanya menatap kebingungan pada Sasuke dan Sakura yang tengah memegangi kedua tangannya. Berebut untuk menuntunnya menuju meja kosong yang masih tersedia. Sepertinya dua butler tampan pujaan wanita itu tengah berduel memperebutkan hati sang pelanggan. Namun kemudian mereka berhenti saat kedua pundak mereka dipegangi oleh Naruto yang sudah tiba-tiba berada dibelakang mereka.

Entah mengapa kali ini aura Naruto terasa suram sekali, hingga meremangkan bulu kuduk ditengkuk Sakura.

"Tolong jangan sentuh adikku. Kalian berdua carilah wanita lain, tapi jangan dekati yang ini."

Sakura meneguk salivanya, sementara Sasuke berdecih. Keduanya melepaskan genggaman mereka ditangan sang gadis pirang yang kemudian diketahui namanya adalah Ino, melalui perkataan Naruto yang sempat dicuri dengarnya melalui pemuda itu.

"Kita lihat berapa banyak yang akan terpesona dengan gadungan sepertimu."

Sasuke berbisik sinis dengan pelan pada Sakura yang balas menyeringai.

"Siapa takut? Kita lihat saja nanti, bokong ayam."

...

**Tsudzuku**

...

**A/N: **Bener-bener lega udah menyelesaikan chapt 1 fict ini setelah sekian lama hiatus di ffn, padahal ceritanya pasaran banget ya TwT entah kenapa author lagi cinta-cintanya sama sosok maleSakura XD kyaaa~ tapi Abang Sasu tetap nomor satu dihati author :3

Tidak banyak yang ingin author harapkan dari fict abal-abal ini, jika readers berkenan memberi review singkatnya, apalagi beserta favenya XD wah bener-bener keajaiban deh. Author rasa sangat membutuhkan saran dan kritikan dari seluruh readers dan senpai untuk kemajuan fict ini dichapter selanjutnya :3

Berkenankah minna?


End file.
